Pelargonium zonale. 
xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with purple flower color in combination with medium-green foliage and medium to tall plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1995. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. K92-876-2, having dark pink, single-type flowers, dark-green foliage with zonation, medium sized plant habit, and late flowering.
The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99 was the unpatented hybrid seedling K93-998-6, which was characterized by purple-pink, semi-double flowers, and medium green, zoned foliage.
xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Intense violet-purple flowers with orange-red markings;
2. Floriferous with relatively umbels well above the foliage;
3. Medium green, slightly zoned foliage;
4. Vigorous growth, good branching ability, and tall, round plant habit; and
5. Mid season spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99 are the patented varieties xe2x80x98Fisdinoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,761), and xe2x80x98Baldesvioxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,676) and xe2x80x98Fistaneonxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/989,368). In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisdinoxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99 has flowers without red macules on the petals, and better branching characteristics that result in a rounder, more uniform, and more floriferous plant habit. In comparison to xe2x80x98Baldesvioxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99 has a somehat less intense flower color, flowers with fewer petals, longer and mainly green peduncles, while those of xe2x80x98Baldesvioxe2x80x99 are reddish in color and shorter.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fistaneonxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisrovioxe2x80x99 has a somewhat less intense flower color, lighter green foliage, larger leaves and plant habit is somewhat taller.